


Roxy goes blind

by guyisart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino, Alcohol, Blindness, Butts, Magic, The Realness of Magic, flopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyisart/pseuds/guyisart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanfic suggestions:</p>
<p>"Rose’s butt is vanishing"</p>
<p>"NO SCRATCH THAT Roxy goes blind and begins to lose her eyes altogether as a result of her heavy drinking habits and albino genes. Think cave salamanders, only tipsy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy goes blind

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

TG: mom  
TG: hlep  
TG: i cant see  
TT: And what would be causing this loss of vision, Roxy?  
TG: i thonk it might be my drinkng  
TG: i think i might be losingh my eyes  
TG: its terrribuble  
TG: so terrrrible  
TG: i wonet be able to see  
TT: And what would cause you to believe that I can assist you in this situation?  
TG: yoeru a seer  
TT: Just awful.  
TG: pls mom help  
TG: the words on the screen are lbrurry  
TG: soon i wont be able tp read wat ur saying  
TG: use ur magic mom  
TT: I would assist you, Roxy, but my rear seems to be disappearing. What can I do without such a vital part of my anatomy?  
TT: Besides, magic isn't [Roxy can no longer read.]

Roxy closed the lid of her computer, then flopped upon the ground. What could she do? She didn't know how to do things blind. And besides, she was drunk! She flailed about in a confused stupor.

Suddenly an exile appeared in the doorway. He gazed upon Roxy's lithe albino form. Her eyes were clouding over. To the exile she looked remarkably like one of the ancient salamanders of legend. He had always admired their beauty depicted in weathered carvings.

The exile advanced forth towards her writhing white body. She seemed to be of a cave variety. Excitement to meet one of the custodians of old in the flesh tingled in his nether regions.

Further adding to the resemblance was the saliva that drooled out as Roxy went to sleep.

The exile walked the rest of the distance separating him from the snorking rogue. He reached towards a shoulder as she lolled in her sleep.

A bolt shot through the room. The exile jumped back. Another shot pierced the walls, missing the exile by a foot. The Dersite shakily stepped away as lightning riddled the room, leaving behind small blastholes. Suddenly the room was awash in fuchsia-tinged light. As it dissipated Roxy groggily rubbed her eyes and squinted at the exile, who was sent through the wall with a large conjuratory missile.

A cloud of crackling purple energy rolled through the window. Rose's butt floated in, then deanimated.

It turns out magic is real.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on an ALTERNATE CONTINUATION of this story. I will post it as a new submission when it is finished!


End file.
